The thieving hero
by scorchedsun
Summary: Maxus 12 is being pulled out of a civil war, slums dot the planet and this is Link's home. Raised on the streets to be a theif he enjoys the small pleasures he can afford. i know i suck at these. LinkxSamus
1. the hero thief

Welcome readers! I am a big fan of SamusxLink, and so I made this! It's going to be a long story. A little background this takes place in a futuristic universe after a civil war.

Chapter 1: the hero thief

Maxus 12 the capital of the independent galactic kingdom, a shinning gem, the marvel of the nation for the rich and powerful. The poor live in the background, unimportant and worthless forced to turn to thievery or other less moral activities they are seen as extendible. A young boy by the name of Link and his good friend Pit live on the plant wide city, Link and Pit are both accomplished thieves. All their lives they have tried to rise above and beyond the poverty line, they never succeeded and so they gave up and stole to survive.

The two were set for a few days, they had no need to steel but they spotted a large crowed perfect picking. They made a plan, Link would distract the mark and Pit would go in and "liberate" the money the people had in their pockets. They got in their places, but Link was distracted. "Link hey Link, you ok?" Pit waved a hand in his friend's face, Link pushed through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Link asked a bystander.

"Take a look my friend." The man pointed into an excavation site, in the middle of the site was a sword. The workers were chipping away at the rock around the bottom but the tools only broke or had no effect.

Link felt compelled to go grab the sword. The more he looked at it the more he the feeling grew. Link then jumped the fence and ran full speed to the sword. The the site guards then grabbed him, Link fought back. He tried to pull his arms free, he twisted and turned. He got an arm free and punched a guard in the face. Freed he kept running elbowing men out of his way. Link reached the blade, and griped the hilt. The police had arrived and took aim at Link. An officer fired his rifle and the beam headed for the back of Link's skull. Link pulled the sword out.

The beam dissipated a few inches from his head. A blue diamond like force field formed around him. The police ran at him, Link turned to see the forces coming towards him. He then ran in the opposite direction. Link hopped the fence and ran into the alleys, his territory they had no chance to catch him. "Princess bad news, we lost the sword." The police chief spoke into small devise.

"What! We need that sword! How did he get it!" A female voice rang from the machine.

"My lady, he was fast he just grabbed the sword and left."

"He- Oh my..." The princess ended the call. "Get me a bounty hunter! A good one, and inform Zelda we found him." The woman took a seat in a large red chair.

"Yes Princess." A blue haired man holding a gold sword turned to leave.

"Ike, please call me Peach." The princess rolled her eyes.

"Yes... Peach." Ike left and dialled a number on his communicator.

"Hello"

"I have need of your services."

"Ike long time, what do you need?"

"I need someone found, talk to Flacon he can tell you what you need to know."

"Falcon! Good god not him... Fine."

"Thank you Samus, and one thing he's one of us." Ike ended the call. "Three more..."


	2. Weathered travels

Chapter 2: Weathered travels

So I am stuck on this story. It's so fun to write so I hope you enjoy it to and please review. Scorchedsun out.

Link and Pit proved elusive, they disappeared out of the kingdom. Samus was impressed never had anyone been this good, but she had them corned. She followed Pit to small warehouse on a moon, there she confronted Link. He had changed, his tunic was old and faded, his face was covered in stubble, his boots had metal greaves, and he still had his iconic hat. All of this was to be expected but was surprised Samus was his arm, he had lost it and had replaced it a robotic prosthetic. "You're good, five years and still you chase me..." Link unsheathed a sword and drew a Dan Wesson. "Well my last stand huh?"

"Link I don't want to hurt you." Samus readied her arm cannon. Link laughed.

"You're not going to." Link fired his gun. He missed by a mile.

"Nice ai-!" Samus felt an intense pain radiate from her back. Electricity danced across her armour, she felt her consciousness slip away slowly.

She woke up again in a different location. She still wore her armour but was on a mattress. "Never thought you were a girl." Link was sitting next to her tinkering with his prosthetic. "Not bad looking either." Samus pointed her cannon at Link, but she only found her arm. Link had removed her helmet and cannon. "Easy there I saved your life."

"You attacked me!"

"Hey I could have left you there. But I took you here I mean how knows how could of found you, and they might have been a lot worse than a thief." Link told her. "Because well you are very attractive."

Samus tried not to think about what Link was talking about. "Thank you." Samus Said coldly, Link laughed.

"Well you things are in that safe." Link stood up. "It will unlock in three days, we should be gone by then." Samus drew her paralyser.

"No I'm sorry you're going to open that safe and come with me." Link raised his hands.

"Ok."

"?" Samus was confused.

"I'm tired of running." Link opened the safe. "I'll go with you." Samus puts her cannon and helmet on then takes Link to her ship.

They arrived on Maxus 12. The city looked different, the slums were disappearing, the earth looked healthier and the sky was blue. Link was lead into the castle that housed the royal family. "Samus took you long enough to find him." Ike was waiting for them outside the gates. "You look like shit."

"Five years of running can do that to a man." Link gave Ike a cold look.

"Link there is a reason we found you." Ike explained. "We want your help."

"Why?"

"You will see." Ike moved into the castle.

"You're doing a great job at making friends!" Link yelled at the man.

"Calm down Link." Samus scolded Link.

Inside Link meet two princesses. Peach and Zelda, he didn't like them and he made that very clear. "Ike! Take this brute to his room! NOW!" Peach was pissed.

"Yes your highness." Ike bowed to the woman.

" 'Highness' are you really high? NO you're just like me, only I admit I steel!" Link yelled at Peach.

"This is your room." Ike Said very coldly. Link entered his room and threw his pack on the floor. He fell asleep rather quickly.

Samus lay in her bed sweating with Link over top of her. She woke up panting, and surprised. Her feelings were coming back; she thought she had gotten over him, how wrong she was.

Link's dreams were filled with Samus. His sleep was deep and pleasant. (Not meant to have sexual innuendo!)

Link awoke to the sun falling on his face. "Hmm the sun..." Maxus 12 had dealt with extreme pollution and it had over cast the entire planet with thick smog, the sun was a rare and welcome sight. Once again his thoughts turned to Samus and it caused him to smile. He heard a knock on the door and it pulled his mind back to reality. Where he was and who he was with. He grunted and opened the door. "S-Samus?"

Samus stood in his door way in a "Flattering" blue suit. Link himself had no shirt on and gave Samus a full view of his chest. "..." Samus briefly froze. "Hey Link." Samus looked sheepishly at the man. "Zelda has summoned you."

The shine in Link's eyes faded. "Oh... ok" Link grabbed a white shirt and threw it on. The two parted ways after the strange and awkward encounter they had. Link found Zelda in the library. "What do you want?" Link made no attempt to hide his displeasure with the woman.

"You could try and be polite you know." Zelda flipped through a book.

"I could but I won't" Link smiled a false smile.

Zelda looked at him. "What happened to your arm?"

"What do you want?" Link wasn't going to tell her that.

"I want you to look for someone."

"Why should I help you?" Link crossed his arms.

"You could earn a lot of money and get away from us." Zelda Said impatiently.

"That is a plus... and the money would be nice. Get a new arm, this one is getting a little rusty." Link moved the robotic arm around. "Who am I looking for?"

"A... well a pink ball named Kirby that can eat an amazing amount of food." Zelda gave a glass panel to Link. The glass panel lit up and showed a picture of a small ball like creature with a chicken bone sticking out of its mouth. "And if you're willing, escort a noble named Marth to the castle, he lives on Oian we are trying to find a bodyguard for him so if you can."

"As long as I get more money I could give a less of a damn." Link left the room.

Hey readers! So a Dan Wesson is a pistol here is a link to a photo .uk/detail/Dan_

And this is a photo of Link that I found and used for Links appearance. I take no credit for the photo it belongs to tiobolasdoro. art/A-Link-to-the-Future-98886934


	3. Broken heart

Chapter3: Broken heart

Welcome readers! Sorry for the late update so enjoy this chapter!

Link made no attempt to hide his hatred for Peach and Zelda; he scoffed whenever they greeted him, and never hesitated to voice his hatred. Yet he honoured his agreement and found Kirby and brought Marth to Maxus 12. He spent three months in Maxus 12 and one day he started to pack. He made calls and met with many people that were selling ships. Zelda became worried and approached him.

She found him in his room. "Link what are you doing?" She asked the man. Link ignored her and walked past her into the hall. "Link!"

"I'm leaving!" he spun on his heel and faced the woman. "I'm leaving and not coming back!"

"You can't leave!" Zelda shouted back. "We still need you here!"

"Why? So you can send me on another wild goose chase? F**k that! No I'm leaving with Samus tomorrow, finding Pit and joining her as bounty hunters!" He turned around and entered the study.

"What?" Zelda fuming storms in after him. "Are you serious? You can't leave with her!"

"And why not!" Link punches the wall beside Zelda's head and makes a large hole. "Why can't I leave with Sam? Why the f**k not!" Link stares into her eyes. "Tell me why."

Zelda starts to cry at this point. "Because Link we are meant to be together!" She lifts her hand and shows the triforce emblazoned on her hand. "Our destines are tied together!"

Link shows her his left hand. "Are we?" She looks at the metal hand in front of her. "Am I meant for the woman who cost me my arm?" He backs off.

"I didn't do that Samus did!" She tries to reason with him.

Link turns and glares at her. "No! You did!" He slammed his fist on a desk and it cracked under his robotic strength. "You ordered her to chase after me! You funded her!" He flips the desk over. "And when I look into Samus' eyes do you know what I see?"

Zelda shakes her head.

"Regret, guilt, she feels horrible for what she did." He approaches her again. "And when I look into your eyes I see nothing, no regret, nothing."

Zelda was now bawling. "Link please..." She held up her hand again. "We-we."

"Shut up! We are not meant for each other! So shut up!" Link screamed in her face. "I hate you! You put me through a living hell! So f**k off!" Link stormed out of the room and slammed on the door, the hinges broke.

Zelda slumped against the wall and continued to cry. Peach came running in to see what was going on. "Zelda I heard yelling!" She looked at the crying mess of a princess. "Oh my god!" The woman kneels beside her friend.

"H-he." Zelda doesn't finish the sentence and keeps crying. Peach grabs her friend and strokes her hair.

Link leaves the castle and finds Samus leaning against her ship. "So what happened? I heard screaming."

"What happened is that we're leaving today." Link opened the ship's door and entered the craft.

Samus sighed. "Alright then let's go."

Link remerges and grabs Samus. "Come on Pit isn't very patient."

The ship roars to life and flies off into the cosmos, leaving a broken hearted Zelda watching from the study window.

"Let him leave, you have Marth, so he was good from something!" Peach tried to be optimistic.

Zelda looks at her friend with red eyes. "Shut up Peach."

Hello readers! Sorry for the shorter chapter. But I finally have a chapter I like! I wore like four different chapters and I hated them all! But this one, this one was fun to write and I can continue with it.


End file.
